


Captain N The Games Master - Rebooted

by Valentine20xx



Category: Captain N: The Game Master
Genre: More franchises to come, Multi, Nintendo's Princesses like Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: At the turn of the millenium, Kevin Keene will find himself thrown into another dimension where the stakes are all too real, and the heroes of his favourite video games will help him as he becomes a legend.





	1. Kevin In Videoland... PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Captain N The Games Master 30th Anniversary 1989-2019  
The N-Team Has Finally Reunited - Thank You, Masahiro Sakurai
> 
> I am among many people who, on the 8th of August in 2018, was surprised when Nintendo announced Simon Belmont for Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. For over two decades, Nintendo's acknowledgement of the members of the N-Team was practically non-existent. Then, suddenly, well in time for Captain N's anniversary, it happened. Pit, Mega Man AND Simon Belmont all are in the biggest celebration of Nintendo's history going, with the possibility of having them fight against the other characters Nintendo has come up with since. While the man himself isn't present, Sakurai has finally done it. The N-Team are truly back.
> 
> I wish to note that Twin Galaxies' role, as the official scorekeeper for the Guiness World Records gaming records, one of several things which didn't even exist during the original. However, I will try to keep things to only vague generalisations to avoid being accused of any kind of false portrayal, and will state that, where I give them skills and abilities they do not actually have, I apologize ahead of time for portraying them in a way that may be unrealistic, but do not associate with them in regular life.  
Otherwise, their role will be done with full respect to the real organisation's unique position.
> 
> I have loaned, with full respect to their original authors, Kelly Keene and Kristen Shallowayne, in at least name and role. I will not be referencing their source stories, and will interpret them how I wish.
> 
> Despite this story being set early 2000, I will make numerous and constant references to modern versions of several characters, like having Fi sealed within Link's sword, to give an added sense of that the worlds do not just only conform to what's released at that point in time.

_ **Northridge, California, ** _ _ **September, ** _ _ **1995**_

**The Games Masters Arcade**

Kevin sighed. The Games Masters Arcade was his local neighbourhood arcade, renamed after having been bought a few years back by Graham Masters, a young man who fancied himself as 'the next Walter Day', planning to turn the Northridge gaming establishment into something that rivalled Twin Galaxies, especially after an incident that saw him fall out of favour with the organization.

He even had his own competitor for Twin Galaxy's famous scoreboard, The Scoreboard Of Legends, which he'd stated several times trumped the one for Twin Galaxies, with every single machine set up to record direct feed video to a bank of computers out back. Kevin knew exactly why when he looked at the gold-plated statue in front of it, depicting his son triumphantly clutching a joystick.

It was a bone of contention between him and the Masters, the validity of The Scoreboard, Twin Galaxies personally having gone on record as 'only accepting submissions from trusted sources', with The Masters Arcade being one of those which had a bulletin about it's own scoreboard, and it wasn't complimentary, claiming that there was rampant tampering with the equipment by Graham himself.

He entered the building along with his sister, motioning to her before he headed for a random machine near to the scoreboard, knowing it would be wired and Graham would be watching it. He wasn't here to play games, either literally or metaphorically.

"Look, Your money is no good here, Keene..." Graham Masters stated as he approached, "You're still on a lifetime ban after that stunt you pulled."

_"Which particular stunt was this one? Letting my sister in with her work buddies, or beating one of Gareth's friends?" _Kevin mused as he looked at the ban list, marked "Gaming's Worst Zeroes" as a joke over the fact the scoreboard had a list of "Gaming's Biggest Legends", with a legend beneath the zeroes list, '_These people have been found guilty by The Games Masters Arcade ownership of acts contrary to the purity of gaming, bringing controversy to the arcade. Continued ignorance of the list, and some actions, will result in a lifetime ban'._

Kevin's name and picture were at the top of the list, marked with 'Continual use of modification equipment… LIFETIME BAN', with his sister, also having a lifetime ban, beneath, due to 'Continual opening of machine, tampering with equipment', the logo on her Twin Galaxies staff t-shirt easily visible, making it clear why she was really opening the machines.

Several of Kevin's associates had been, over several weeks, listed beneath them, usually for aiding and abetting, most commonly doing distraction plays to get Kelly inside. The fact that no-one except Graham or Gareth kicked them out was telling, since they knew the bans were crap. The staff that still remained from before Graham even helped her with some of her checks.

"You and me both know I'm not the cheater. Gareth is, but you wouldn't dare put your own kid at the top of that list, instead he's stuck at the top of the Heroes list. Half the people on that list are people who wanted to investigate your son's scores with Twin Galaxies, but you refuse to let them into the building to check your setup..." Kevin hissed.

"The setup is legit, Keene, and it's caught you out more than enough times..." Graham stated, a flat lie, Kevin sighing. Him and Kelly knew exactly which times Kevin had been 'caught cheating', all of them with him getting a major lead over Gareth or another Legend, for Graham to call a halt to the attempt.

He made a great show of finding a daughter board hooked up to the game's own board, with him showing footage of Kelly being in that same machine, timestamped less than an hour before. Both of them got banned supposedly from the building for installing the board, Kevin and Kelly knowing it had been there already, since a message was always logged in her pocket book mentioning the exact same board, and what type it was.

"For fuck's sakes, Graham, You just have it in for us since Kelly has that job with Twin Galaxies, and you can't take that they block you so much..." Kevin stated, "Kelly has video camera footage of when she opened the cabinet, showing the board was modded before then. She's wired for vision and sound half the time due to the rules of her job. Never mind that you'd need to shut off the machine to fit the board..."

Graham had the good nature to look sheepish about the fact Kevin was right. Plus the fact Kelly could be seen only getting out a torch, running it around the inside of the, still-active, cabinet, checking the folder next to her, noting something down, then closing it back up. Kevin had seen the note - 'Illegal modification spliced into scoring system. Wonder who'll get blamed this week(?)'.

"If she didn't keep finding those boards, which aren't on the authorised list, Your list of might mean something to them. And The Gaming Zeroes list is a joke. You use it to get rid of people who question your setup, who want to prove what's the only thing true about you…" Kevin snapped, tearing down the list, "As far as those who follow them are concerned, You're a scam artist who paints that his son is the greatest retro gamer in history, the next 'Billy Mitchell'…

"The only difference between your son and Billy Mitchell is that Billy hasn't had Walter Day wipe all his scores due to suspicious actions!" Kelly added, "Come on, I've done what I need to do today..."

"What the?" Graham stated, realising that Kelly had been in the arcade, unobserved, for an unknown amount of time. She was more dangerous than Kevin by far, since he only submitted to Twin Galaxies, but she worked for them. He shot into the back of the building, hoping the cameras caught what she did.

"I think he's pissed that they found problems with Gareth's scores… again… due to suspicions about the video footage he submitted," his sister offered as he met her on the way out, her Twin Galaxies ID card prominent on the back of her belt, with her keys on a Twin Galaxies lanyard at her side. The card was there as a deliberate act so anyone who saw her duck down in front of a machine. or anyone watching when the camera recorded her, could see it and that it gave her full right to do so, Kelly rarely playing a machine for at least an hour after she did, which limited Graham's options.

"Hell, doesn't help that someone keeps acting as whistle blower about his records..." Kelly stated with a chuckle. Kevin knew full well she'd been pocketing a camera, a set of video discs visible in her bag. She'd been ripping the raw feeds off the computers and photographing the scoreboards, and would be taking the entire lot to Twin Galaxies. It was part of a discreet ongoing investigation.

Within a few hours after he published the records on the arcade's website, Twin Galaxies would politely ignore every single one of them, and Guinness Word Records would even more politely tell him his evidence was suspect, due to no proof of accuracy, with him not knowing Kelly had copied the back room's key and added it to her bunch.

Kevin ruffled her hair. He knew that, a few hours from now, the Scoreboard Of Legends would be shamed by Twin Galaxies again. The incident that got Kevin his lifetime ban was Graham's best shot at legitimatising his son's amazing scores, and getting recognition to the level of Twin Galaxies, but it had done the exact opposite. All thanks to Kelly's great eye for detail, which was why she'd ended up _with_ that set of keys on her belt long before she'd have typically earned them...

**October 1991**

"_Think about it, Keene! I'm going to be the next Billy Mitchell!" Gareth had announced earlier that day, "That guy is celebrating that he's had that record for over a decade. I'll smash it in a few minutes!"_

_The room was full of people, including a handful of representatives of Twin Galaxies, including the founder himself, as well as Nintendo, with Shigeru Miyamoto officially there to be the one who would present the award for the Donkey Kong challenge they were planning to do that afternoon._

_The press would be arriving shortly, this small group doing the last few bits of administration before opening the doors to the press, the Scoreboard Of Legends still not turned on, having only been set up that morning, but it was ready to show the ongoing results of the challenge in real time._

"_So, this arcade board for challenge? __Will your son be competing?__" Miyamoto asked, pointing to the arcade board that was being placed in a prepared case, none of the players allowed anywhere near the board. This had been a requirement by Twin Galaxies, due to a suspicion by someone that the challenge was rigged. Practically everyone from Twin Galaxies and Nintendo were there since it was apparently not a suspicion._

"_Yep, and Sure, he's competing. He's the local champion," Graham explained, "Doesn't really stop playing the games, so I just plain bought the entire arcade..."_

_They walked over to where his son was, his appearance being a well-built young man who fit the classic trope of a jock, Graham not noticing that Miyamoto had got out a notepad, and was noting something down on it. _ _What Graham didn't know was why Miyamoto was really there. _ _What_ _ he'd been studying _ _was_ _ the screen, intimately familiar with the game Gareth was playing, _ _which wasn't helped that it was a Nintendo cabinet _ _playing a first-party Nintendo game, _ _and confirming the suspicions that the Keene siblings had about their 'local champion'._

"_I'm really proud of him," Graham continued, "His only rival is some snot-nosed kid, Kevin Keene. __His sister is regularly up at Twin Galaxies for various reasons... __Don't want to know why she hangs round those losers. One day, I'll be doing the records, not them!__"_

_As he was speaking, the door opened to show a brown-haired boy, wearing a similar outfit to Gareth, of a Northridge High varsity team jacket, accompanied by a girl who had long hair the same colour, that had the jacket slung over her shoulder, deliberately removed to reveal a Twin Galaxies staff t-shirt, a book bag at her side. _ _The card on a lanyard hanging from her neck showed she was not full staff, but had twisted Walter Day's arm slightly to be allowed to be helping with this tournament as, officially, a trainee, _ _due to being local _ _enough that she could help with the discreet part of what Walter Day was doing. They both knew evidence disappeared quickly sometimes, and with how prominent this was..._

_Among the things she was carrying, the book bag held a set of folders with technical specifications for pretty much every cabinet in the building, and what boards the Twin Galaxies staff expected to see from the games she'd named in previous visits, marked with common modding locations. _ _If she managed this tournament's judging without bias or putting Twin Galaxies into disrepute, she'd get a lot of credit for getting more than trainee status. _ _If she managed to prove that more than 50% of the machines she'd highlighted were modified, she'd not spend long as a trainee at all._

"_Kelly wanted to get here before the press __did, __in case you tried something,__" The boy asked, Graham moving to cut him off as his sister grabbed Miyamoto's attention, Graham not knowing the action was completely deliberate._

"_What are you trying to pull, Keene..." Graham snapped, "You know your sister doesn't have..."_

"_Normally she wouldn't. __She got permission off Walter Day, You can go ask him about it," 'Keene' replied, "It's in her neighbourhood, so she doesn't have to commute half as far, and she knows what the setup is here..."_

_Once Graham had walked off, Kelly looked towards the pad that Miyamoto handed her, nodding _ _as she studied the same game, _ _looking at what the notes highlighted. He'd been already approached by Twin Galaxies as well as herself, to do them a favour and see if he could find anything. Clearly, he already had._

"_The score and life count are inaccurate for the point in game he is at. Even on a perfect play, either the board's settings are non-default, which would disqualify him, or there something else going on..." Miyamoto stated to her, using much less broken English._

_Kelly nodded, ready to give the cabinet a once-over."Thanks for doing this for us, Miyamoto-san. He's been committing subtle fraud for months..."_

"_I will add that commands do match up with the screen, so __he is definitely playing, but the game has been modified..." Miyamoto offered,__"Let's check a certain other board… __Something didn't sit right with me. __I think all the boards are modified in this place, I've noticed scoring errors in the demonstration plays on all of them...__"_

_They went over to the glass case, Kelly putting in a jeweller's eyepiece, looking over the board, before taking out a folder from her ba_ _g_ _, flicking through it to find a particular page, on which was a copy of Nintendo's own board information for the board in front of them._

"_Row 1 – Check, Row 2 – Check," She started to mutter, comparing the image in her folder to what she saw in front of her, then smirked as she noticed something in one of the marked locations on the page, going over to the Twin Galaxies people. __They had to move fast, since she had found proof the entire tournament was in doubt, since there was an **already** modified board there, and Miyamoto, walking round with Gareth spouting nonsense about his son, had seen errors all over the place._

_When Graham noticed them taking the board out of the case and taking out folders identical to Kelly's, _ _r_ _ight down to the _ _Twin Galaxies _ _logo on the front, _ _he started to walk over, _ _clearly planning to make sure they _ _ **didn't ** _ _look too hard at the board, knowing what she'd likely found, and trying to make sure it wasn't studied in detail._

"_No-one touches the board before the final, especially you, Kelly!" Graham snapped, only to be stopped by Walter Day and Shigeru Miyamoto,_

"_Ahem, MY staff took the board out AFTER the on-site trainee noticed something amiss. Any findings she has are triple checked by the standard adjudication team," Walter stated, "I'd almost think you don't want people looking at the board… Wonder why?"_

"_She's found a n__on-standard board configuration, sir. The modifications are not on the approved list. Will add that she marked off the authorised modifications you already signed off on as accepted," The adjudicators confirmed, before looking towards the others, then the board was slid back into the case it was delivered in, and Graham knew what was about to happen._

_They'd found the supposedly unmodified board for the challenge was **not** tournament-legal, meaning that they could descend like vultures. His big opening for the Scoreboard Of Legends and his streaming setup was screwed. He already saw them calling the local press to cancel._

"_The tournament has been cancelled due to suspicions of fraud. We will be closing the arcade for a few hours to check for any other non-standard boards..." Walter Day called out, the Twin Galaxies staff fanning out and getting sets of keys from their belts along with their folders. __Already, boxes were being waved over as notes were scrawled down and slid in with the contents. He then walked over to Graham, looking at him, almost shark-like.  
_

"_Twin Galaxies will reimburse you for the price of any board damaged in our investigations. Any board found to be fraudulent, we will charge you for the replacement," Walter stated, before looking towards Kelly, going into a bag and tossing her a set of keys, "Keene, Row 4 hasn't been done yet… Get to it,"_

Later, they found out that the testers noticed something off about the board design used for the direct feed setup, being the incorrect model number, and Nintendo had told Graham that, apparently, the scoring tables weren't working right on the board, so they'd kept it for further testing. And there were other timing issues and other glitches in all the boards they'd checked, so they couldn't do the tournament. _Well_ over the half the games Kelly needed to prove tampering with were found to be fraudulent in some way. Graham had had to get his boards from a third party due to that with Nintendo games, and he was under investigation by other companies.

A rumour had gone around that at least half the awards Gareth had won in video games were faked, something he vehemently denied, but Twin Galaxies weren't listening. Kelly's ongoing job with Twin Galaxies had been cemented by that whole incident, with her being field promoted to assistant adjudicator as soon she attended one of their branches, and it wasn't uncommon for Kelly herself to be the one who did the adjudication on Graham's videos. Of course, copies were made of the originals for independent testing and her machine checks were filmed until she could become permanent staff, to keep from having the full staff complain about her opinions being questionable, but that was something which hadn't yet come up.

She'd so far proved, without a shadow of doubt, Graham's scoreboard was rigged, her 'constant' opening of the cases being for her to photograph the boards in a random cross-section. So far, she'd found half his boards had the same modification that had apparently outed Kevin as a cheat. The modification had been installed as part of the authorised modifications that allowed the scoreboard to run, the fact it needed real time scoring data the excuse given. But Kelly knew that was a flat lie, and the board type he used was only used for real time score _modification _not calculation.

Either way, though, the point was that the Masters didn't want to deal with the Keenes, since they were constantly on their case, and becoming increasingly expensive to deal with. So, they were banned until Kelly quit her job, unlikely, or Kevin stopped hounding Gareth. Which was even more unlikely.


	2. Kevin In Videoland... PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will state that Gareth Masters is intended to be a portrayal of the jerks like Todd Rogers and Cody Miller, who use splicing, emulation and other methods to stand alongside legitimate world record holders and speed runners, and earn credibility within the gaming elite, only to be turned into a laughing stock. I will admit that I intentionally have Gareth Masters want to be the next Billy Mitchell, with it being very very deliberate his duplicity be revealed due to a faked Nintendo board, considering one of the major things that was revealed about one of Billy Mitchell’s own attempts.  
At the time this story is initially set, the mid-to-late 90’s, Billy Mitchell was the ‘King Of Kong’, being one of the greatest players of Donkey Kong. He unfortunately gained notoriety in the mid-to-late 2010’s due to all of his records being submitted through pre-recorded tapes, and his reluctance to take on the greatest player other than him, Steve Wiebe, was discovered to partially be since a very simple test showed most, if not all, of his footage was not, as he claimed, off-cabinet footage, and he has been blacklisted by the community as a result.  
So, in a way, Gareth IS going to be like Billy Mitchell, in that nothing about his historical rise to gaming stardom is true, and he’s instead looking at a massive blacklisting. He replaces Mike Vincent, so he can outright be a fake Captain N, in that Kevin Keene is the honest gamer, while he’s the dishonest gamer who just wants to hold aloft the trophies, not put in the effort.
> 
> Other changes I’ve done is change Punch-Out, a game that was retired for over a decade, to Super Metroid, referencing the expanded role of Samus, as Kevin’s game of choice, and have replaced both King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard’s roles as Mother Brain’s assistants, with Ridley and his Space Pirates, and made the antagonists of the series the Original N-Team were from, Doctor Wily, Dracula and Hades, actually feature just as prominently, along with a surprise additional antagonist or two. I do not reference games loosely in this chapter.
> 
> Also, Anyone who watched the original, There’s a brilliant meta gag when the Ultimate Warp Zone activates...

**Unknown Location, Videoland  
** Doctor Wily eyed the lizard at one side of the room warily as he hovered into the room on a floating chair. In some ways, he didn’t need it, but he had a good reason he didn’t do much walking. A rift in space-time opened, Hades stepping out and sitting down, while a shower of bats came in from a window. A device was tossed on the desk by the lizard, as a synthesized voice spoke up.  
“I have made contact with some new allies,” The ‘voice’ of Mother Brain stated, “While their price was not cheap, they will support us...”  
“Ah yes, the mercenaries...” Wily stated, “Can we trust them?”  
Ridley laughed, a chilling sound. “Of course not. Can anyone around this table trust the other?” Mother Brain asked, all of them nodding, “Hades, There are unusual movements on Hyrule...”  
“I understand...” Hades stated, “I will discover what is going on...”  
“I wish to repent for my lack of support with your current project...” Dracula stated, “Let me handle the Hyrule situation...”  
Hades looked thoughtful, Ridley stroking the bottom of his beak as Wily studied the vampire lord. The Palace Of Power was in an area of near perpetual sunlight, meaning Dracula was verging on worthless, most of his minions relying on darkness and what it brought. Sending him to deal with Hyrule would mean not redirecting forces, and several areas in that kingdom _were_ perpetually in darkness...  
“Do not fail us...” Mother Brain stated, “Delay, if possible, whatever Zelda is planning. Hyrule is not officially under Videoland’s influence, so they should not be interfering. The accords forbid it...”  
“That is why He is not here,” Dracula agreed, “I will make sure no-one figures out it is my minions delaying them,”  
He then vanished in a shower of bats, Wily moving as battle plans were discussed. He’d done what the other three in the Alliance had desired. Even a day’s delay on whatever was happening on Hyrule would be pivotal. The Palace was near to being breached, then...

**Skyworld, The Realm Of Kid Icarus  
** “Pit! Skyworld is under attack!” Lady Palutena’s voice called out, Pit jumping up to prepare for battle. Even with Medusa’s defeat, attacks were getting more and more frequent, due to the power vacuum caused. He knew the risks of being Palutena’s champion, and he had a suspicion someone was orchestrating all of the recent ones.  
“What is this? Can’t a young warrior get a break?” He grumbled.  
“You did.” Palutena offered, “There’s been no new major battles in nearly a decade.”  
“But these MINOR battles are still tiring.” Pit grumbled, “And the magic is lasting less and less time… We’re getting no time to rest...”  
“Yes, yes... But we’re still needed...” Palutena declared as she began to cast the enchantment she always needed to do, only to stop, looking at her scrying pool, “I’ve got a correction, We’ll have to let the mortals handle this one, I’ve just found where our major offensive went...”  
Pit looked, to see an image of the Palace Of Power. This was clearly not a coincidence. A short time later, Skyworld was locked down, as they headed towards the central hub of Videoland.

Far below, a priest frowned as he heard, ‘_We are sorry, but your goddess is away at the moment. Please leave your prayer after the beep..._’ followed by a soft beep.

**Right Laboratories, Megaland  
** “Something’s up.” Rock declared as he did another combat effectiveness drill. Dr. Wily had broken out of jail several days ago, but there had not been a major attack, only a maverick warrior known as Bass mopping up some of the more remote attacks that happened, meaning he didn’t need to use up too much of his teleportation energy supply.  
The radio then crackled. “Mega Man, This is Bass, Mega Man, This is Bass. Get yourself and that cute piece of ass that you call a sister and get to the Palace of Power... I’m not going to tell you how I found out this, but the major offensive is not against Megalopolis!” Bass’s voice said over the comm line.  
“He’s been checking out my sister?!” Rock snapped, Roll blushing before the both of them looked at the co-ordinates, and swore. They’d deal with this situation with Bass and Roll later. The Palace Of Power was under siege!

**Demon Castle Castlevania  
** “I sometimes wonder how you remain so young...” Alucard asked the three who were travelling through Dracula’s palatial home, trying to figure out why it was as quiet as a tomb.  
“It’s a side effect of this castle’s accursed magic...” Maria offered, “Not that you mind...”  
“Ahem. Get a room you two. For now, Notice something? It’s too quiet...” Richter muttered, looking at Simon. A magic scroll then appeared.  
“It is a summons from Princess Zelda...” Simon stated, before unrolling it, “It’s just six words. Your offensive is at another castle… But we are not plu…”  
“Wait, Simon,” Richter stated, “_Our offensive is at __**another**__castle! __**Her**_ castle!”  
“Oh… OH! Videoland, It is under siege!” Simon declared, dismissing the scroll. Alucard prepared the portal spell. Clearly Dracula had hoped to keep them busy while he was busy somewhere else...

******Sanctuary, The Era Of The Golden Land, Hyrule  
** Link entered the church, wondering why he’d been summoned to the safe haven, finding Zelda was there.  
“I sent a message summoning some vampire hunters after I was forced to flee the palace after otherworldly creatures attacked. I believe they are looking for some items hidden by one of my ancestors here...” Zelda stated, “I sent the usual diversion to apparently go to the Palace Of Power to deliver them, and they are under attack...”  
“What do you require of me?” Link asked, eyerolling as he knew what the ‘usual diversion’ was, the young girl who Zelda doted on, while Zelda opened a portal.  
“We are going _ourselves _to the Palace _directly_...” Zelda stated, and they headed out, Link’s sword flashing blue for a moment, but no-one noticed. Unknown to anyone, at that point, Dracula’s plan had failed.

**Deep Space, Corneria Sector  
** Things had changed for Team Starfox since they’d dealt with Andross’ latest scheme. There hadn’t been any attacks, or anything else that should have left him on edge, but it was more about the fact that Falco had left with Katt for somewhere outside of their patrol route.  
“What do you mean ‘Him and Katt vanished’?” Fox yelled.  
“Falco and Katt Lombardi are no longer in-system,” The ROB unit said, Fox glaring at the fact it had referred to Katt as Katt Lombardi.  
“Anything else?” Fox asked ROB as he rubbed his temples. He needed a better ROB unit.  
“Cerinia, one of the outer planets, has succumbed to a great catastrophe. There’s no sign of survivors, so no mission.” ROB explained.  
Fox felt like something was important about that comment, but he couldn’t work out what. For now, he was going out on a solo patrol. It was highly irregular for Andross to leave them alone this long...

**Deep Space, Metroid Sector  
** ****_So far, I have not located Ridley’s most recent base. Both Zebes and SR-388 are quiet, which unnerves me. There has been no reported missions from the Galactic Federation in several days, which has left me worried. Complacency will get me killed…  
_Samus looked confused, checking SR388, then she got a message. Game time. She headed for the research station that was handling the baby Metroid, only to frown as it was clearly a replica of Ridley, not the real one. She might need to do something slightly irregular...

**NORTHRIDGE, CALIFORNIA  
** “OK, What gives?” Kevin grumbled as he got the Morph Ball, but the next scripted event, the security system activating, didn’t happen. He’d already been annoyed when the attack from Ridley ended faster than normal. Heading up into the former map of the original Metroid, he frowned even more. The Space Pirates were missing. They should have been alerted by what he just did, but...  
‘Command, this is Samus. I have checked Planet Zebes. No sign of pirate activity… This is highly irregular...’ appeared in a window on the bottom of the screen, Samus holding her hand to her helmet abruptly, ‘Will continue to attempt to locate Ridley...’  
She then walked off the screen, not controlled by Kevin, the screen not scrolling.  
“What the hell?” Kevin grumbled, hitting the reset button for the screen to not change.  
“What have you done now, Kevin?” Kelly asked, walking over, trying to switch off the SNES, for it to be stubbornly stuck on that frozen screen.

**Palace Of Power, The Same Time  
** “OK, So you sure?” Lana stated as Samus arrived, “When you got the Game Time notification, A fake Ridley just took the embryo, He’d already left the Metroid Sector completely?”  
“No sign of him at all. Went back to Zebes. Facility was rebuilt, as usual, but was like a tomb...” Samus sighed, “Completely turned off. I hope the person who was playing won’t be too pissed...”  
Link and Zelda then tumbled through a warp zone, Lana smiling.  
“You noticed it too...” She stated, Zelda nodding, “Can you confirm forces from Videoland attacked Hyrule?”  
Link blinked as his sword flashed blue for a moment, before a voice stated, “Yes.”  
She then walked up to a pedestal, on which a fist was mounted, watching as Simon Belmont and his party arrived, along with Mega Man, Roll, Pit and Palutena, and an ancient ritual began.  
“Hyrule confirms. _The Palace Of Power is Under Siege_.” Zelda declared.  
“Mega Land confirms. _The Palace Of Power is Under Siege_.” Mega Man declared.  
“Castlevania confirms. _The Palace Of Power is Under Siege_.” Simon declared.  
“Skyworld confirms. _The Palace Of Power is Under Siege_.” Palutena declared.  
“Metroid confirms. _The Palace Of Power is Under Siege_.” Samus declared.  
“The Royal Family confirms. _The Palace Of Power is Under Siege_.” Lana declared.  
“Passphrase Accepted. _**Behold, The Ultimate Warp Zone...**_” A deep male voice stated, as the portal opened.

**NORTHRIDGE, CALIFORNIA  
** “OK, We’ve done everything short of unplugging it, the screen’s busted...” Kevin sighed, for the picture to burst into static, “Oh, NOW the screen works!”  
“Well, let’s get it set...” Kelly began, then a vortex appeared, Kelly’s bag being pulled into it, disappearing, “Hey, I’ll get killed by my supervisor losing that!”  
“Excuse me for a moment...” Kevin stated, then called the house phone on his mobile, “_Mum, Dad, Don’t call the police. Something weird just happened, and me and Kelly might not be home for a while._”  
He then closed his bedroom door and locked it, having noticed how localized the vortex’s effect is. He then shot off a text, and made a flying jump towards the vortex, being sucked in, Kelly following a few minutes later in exasperation.

“Sir, I got a text from Kevin Keene. Sucked into computer, both me and deputy leader of school computer club involved, elect new leader at next meeting…?” The teacher in charge of said club stated, “What does he mean?”  
“Hopefully he’ll explain why he sent a prank message...” One of the members asked, “Goddammit, his phone’s not… OK, We’ll consider it not a prank if he misses school tomorrow, and wonder what the hell did happen...”

**Palace Of Power, Videoland  
** Lana looked confused when some kind of satchel dropped through the portal, followed shortly by a teenage boy and girl, the latter searching through the satchel and looking thankful.  
“We are in the video game...” The boy stated, looking round, “How the hell are we in the video game?”  
“According to the legend, there’s only meant to be one Captain N...” Simon stated, for the girl to look at him.  
“I’ll cover that. He plays the games, I just judge the records...” She quipped, showing her ID, “Kelly Keene, that’s my brother, Kevin...”  
“What is ‘Twin Galaxies’?” Simon queried as he looked at the ID.  
“Organization back where we come from that judges gaming records...” Kevin offered, “Kelly got signed up as part of their staff for blowing the whistle on a local arcade owner who has been cheating players since he got the job,”  
“So, that makes him Captain N, especially since it was his copy of Super Metroid you broke...” Kelly stated, “I have a strict rule not to play any game until no-one can accuse me of bias or cheating myself. If I was caught cheating, I’d get fired on the spot,”  
There was then a buzzing sound from her pocket, and she took out her phone. “Full bars. Nice. Anyway, That’s the boss calling...” Kelly stated, “You’re calling since you don’t have Kevin’s number, and his school called? Me and my brother got sucked into his games console. Yes, that wasn’t a prank call he did to school. Give me a minute...”  
She then snapped a picture of the group watching her, pressing a few buttons.  
“Who’s the person of authority here?” Kelly asked, Lana putting her hand up and accepting the phone.  
“Yes… Videoland… Princess Lana Deschain… Her brother is a destined hero who will save our world… I’ll see if I can set it up...” She stated, checking the warp zone, pulling a cable out of a hidden compartment, for an image of Walter Day to appear above it.  
“OK, That works.” Walter stated, “OK, Let’s see… Right, Kelly, we’ve got enough evidence to get the Masters Arcade shut down. Was going to ask you to be present, but that’s going to be difficult. All I will say is that the place will be under new management when you get back. Other than that, Call me with anything that happens over this Captain N situation, you’re our eyes and ears...”  
The image then vanished.  
“I can’t get any better right now, but I’m sure Dr. Light can get something better set up...” Lana offered, “But Kelly, Right now, You’re complicated, since we didn’t really allow for Captain N to bring anyone else...”  
Link’s sword abruptly flashed, for a figure to appear, taking hold of Kelly’s phone for a minute, before looking towards them.  
“Hello, My name is Fi.” The figure stated, “I am the spirit of the Master Sword. When Link’s battle became the fight of the entire of Videoland’s, I could take action. Several hundred years in a sword, you’ll pick up the language,”  
“So, What does that mean in real terms?” Kelly asked, mouthing to Kevin, ‘_In what game does the Master Sword have a spirit in it?’, _for him to shrug.  
“There has only ever been one Master Sword,” Fi stated enigmatically.  
“For now, I’m sure that’s useful, but...” Kelly began, for Fi to cause a small tablet device to appear, along with a Zapper and NES Pad.  
“...and Lana’s father knows how to hide legendary items of great significance where no-one will ever find them,” Fi stated looking towards Lana.  
“He hid the weapons of Captain N in trust with the Master Sword?!? Nowhere in the legends does it say the Master Sword has a spirit, so no-one would ever look...” Lana declared with surprise, “And is that?”  
“Kelly’s tool. All I know is that it has many functions, but none is as a weapon,” Fi stated, passing the NES Pad over it, for an identical one with some kind of grooved strip along one side to appear, Fi showing Kelly how to slot it into a matching slot on the side.  
“That’s useful.” Kevin mused, “Wonder what it can’t do?”  
“I will be assisting Lady Keene in what it can do, since Link does not need my counsel any more,” Fi stated, then flowed into the tablet, “I am designed as a weapon, but she will never permanently hold one herself...”  
“So, she gets that, Why am I using an old style NES Pad and a Zapper?” Kevin asked.  
“The Super Scope was only recently created, and is the equivalent of a siege weapon...” Fi offered from Kelly’s tablet, “Kevin, Kelly, the Pad and tablet are designed to be waist mounted,”  
Fi appeared, projecting somehow a belt on her waist, and showing Kelly how to activate the belt with her tablet, Kevin copying her.  
“And we do not have much time to explain anything else. Kelly, you go with Zelda and Link to deal with the attack on Hyrule. Since you have Fi, you will be able to work as an ambassador to Hyrule, avoiding the messy situation with a conflict...” Lana stated, “You’ll be looking for Linkle, an... ally of Zelda’s who was helping with the subterfuge over the weapons you now own...”  
“Meanwhile, Captain N, you will be helping us with the generals of the armies who attack us. Remove their ability to co-ordinate, and the offensive will be routed...” Palutena stated. Lana and Kevin looked thoughtful, before nodding. Kelly might not be Captain N, but right now, she was close enough for what they needed to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wearing functionality of the Power Pad and Power Tablet are based on Heisei and Reiwa era Kamen Rider transformation devices, namely the fact most of them can create their own belt.
> 
> The Power Tablet is based on something equally as contemporary. I will state that the upgraded Power Pad does not work with the Power Tablet in the same way, but it has it's own system instead.

**Author's Note:**

> The story's name was changed to Captain N The Games Master Rebooted out of respect for another author, who is doing a Captain N story based in the same era, but with much less loose interpretation on characters, which is _also_ called Remastered.


End file.
